


Epitaph

by cosmotron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotron/pseuds/cosmotron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hohenheim was buried without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaph

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this back when I actually wrote it, so here it is. This was also written for fma_fic_contest, for prompt 314: "How few there are who have courage enough to own their faults, or resolution enough to mend them." - Benjamin Franklin. Won third place.
> 
> Just a short little thing, but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway.

* * *

It was Al’s idea.  
  
They hadn’t been able to wait for Ed and Al to return from Central City. After all, it took months and months for Al to be able to walk on his own, and as a result making a trip down for a funeral just wasn’t possible at the time.  
  
So, Hohenheim was buried without them.  
  
All that was inscribed on his headstone was his name and the date of death; no one was exactly sure when he was born, and all Ed and Al knew was that it was some time before the fall of Xerxes.  
  
Maybe Al does it to make up for missing the burial. Ed, freshly angry that their father left them again just to go off and die, wants to refuse at first (and complains very loudly). A few conversations with Al and Winry change his mind, and he even comes to accept it.  
  
“Well, there it is,” Al says, staring at the graves of their parents. He’s still leaning on his cane.  
  
“It looks great,” Winry assures him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
For a few seconds Ed doesn’t say anything. “Yeah,” he says finally. “It does.” He hesitates. “Maybe…maybe we should do mom’s too.”  
  
Al looks over at him and smiles a little sadly, nodding, and then looks back at the fresh inscription on their father’s grave:  
  
 _How few there are who have courage enough to own their faults, or resolution enough to mend them._


End file.
